1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display method and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for mirroring a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
When displaying a frame, a display system usually needs to rotate or horizontally mirror the frame according to various display requirements. Such a rotating or mirroring action may be accomplished through a host by updating data stored in a memory thereof. However, such a technique will increase the number of times that the host accesses the memory. In order to reduce the workload and accordingly improve the performance of the host, this kind of mirroring actions is usually carried out by a peripheral apparatus (for example, a display).
FIG. 1 illustrates a display device with a memory that is capable of mirroring a frame independently. Referring to FIG. 1, when the display device 100 is about to mirror a frame, a controller 110 reads frame data from the memory 120, wherein the frame data is previously written into the memory 120 by a host. Then, the controller 110 determines whether to send the frame data into the shift register 150 from left or right, so as to mirror the frame, by controlling the on and off of a line latch 140 in a source driver 130. However, if this technique is adopted, the line latch 140 and the shift register 150 have to be additionally disposed, and accordingly the fabricating cost of the display device 100 is increased.
FIG. 2 illustrates another display device capable of mirroring a frame. Referring to FIG. 2, in the display device 200, the controller 210 controls the memory 220 to send the frame data directly into the line latch 240 in the source driver 230 through the data bus 250. Since the controller 210 does not need to relay the data, the time and power consumed by the controller 210 for reading the frame data from the memory 220 are both spared. However, because the frame mirroring action needs to swap the data at the left portion and the data at the right portion of the frame, many wires have to be disposed so as to add the lines for swapping data to the foregoing structure of display device, which is difficult to be realized.